<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of My Blood by angelheart56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325922">Blood of My Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheart56/pseuds/angelheart56'>angelheart56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood, Desire, EVE - Freeform, F/F, Gift, Knifeplay, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Villanelle, knife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheart56/pseuds/angelheart56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Villanelle cross paths after a year apart. AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!! This is my first attempt at creative writing since I was kid, about 20 years ago. I hope you like it!</p><p>Thanks to all of the authors whom assisted me and allowed me to bounce off ideas in the WhatsApp group chat for Killing Eve ao3 writers, and even encouraged me to write in the first place! Thanks specifically to Voyager_Girl_J7 for the inspiration! If you're an author and would like to join the chat, leave me a message!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feet pounding on the concrete steps. Chest heaving, gasping for air. Eve pushes herself to run faster up the service steps. Two levels above, she hears the rushed echoes of footsteps, followed by the slam of the door. Eve hurries to the landing, and pauses, taking a breath, running her fingers though her bouncy midnight curls. She dismantles her service weapon and peers through the window of the hall. She listens for any sound of the suspect, for sounds of footsteps, for sounds of a struggle, for sounds of a heartbeat. Nothing.<br/>
Eve sighs. She has worked as a detective for the past 15 years. This case happened to be the one of the most challenging cases. She had been investigating a murder that had happened in a crowded hotel lobby. A man had been waiting in line to check in when he began to foam at the mouth, as if he had rabies. According to the bellhop, the man inhaled deeply, before clawing at his throat for oxygen, but collapsed to the ground, his life’s breath gone in under a minute. Three hours had passed since the man had met his demise, and Eve had been called to the scene to investigate. She had arrived wearing her usual work attire, a black shirt that read “DETECTIVE” on the back and black cargo pants. She had knelt on the ground, examining the body, when she felt motion out of the corner of her right eye. She spun around and saw a tall figure in black run through a service door. Eve glanced around for assistance and pursued the unknown figure, ultimately leading to this now empty stairwell.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Fuck. I should have called for assistance. What was I doing, pursuing someone without back-up? </em><br/>
</p><p><br/>
She knew it was because she had been distracted. The last time she had been at this hotel was a year ago. She recalls the chiseled jaw and cheekbones, perfect nose, expressive eyebrows, and haunting green eyes that had belonged to the flawless blonde woman –Villanelle-- whom, quite literally, had seduced her out of arresting her for jewelry theft. She had befriended the woman, learned about her dark history, and then—without notice, the woman disappeared. She tried to reassure herself that it was because the woman was a criminal, and that had been her intent all along. Eve dreamt of her still, way more than she cared to admit. Honestly though, tonight, Eve had been questioning if the Russian woman was still alive. With little evidence to the contrary, maybe Eve has been wasting her life away, thinking about a dead woman. They had been friends, for a little while at least, but the sexual tension was high, and Villanelle was not able to handle the possibility of someone authentically wanting to know her, inside and out<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Come on, Eve. Clear your mind. Villanelle is long gone. Focus on apprehending this suspect. Let’s get some answers. </em><br/>
</p><p><br/>
She slowly proceeds through the door with her weapon drawn. A long empty hallway extends in front of her, various doors here and there. A cry rings out and Eve pushes further down the hall. As she approaches Room 807, she hears panting and footsteps from inside. The door is slightly ajar. Eve tentatively presses forward, and sees a man crumbled on the ground, with a knife imbedded in his chest, arms attempting to grasp it. Eve lowers her gun, scrambles forward to assess the situation, goes to grab her walkie talkie, and freezes as she hears the click of the door.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Oh shit. This man is going to die. I should never have come up here alone. Seriously. What was I thinking? </em><br/>
</p><p><br/>
The man’s labored breathing ceases and his arms fall to his side. An eerie silence enters the room, and Eve feels a cool chill wash over her. She stands and is in the process of straightening out her weapon in front of her when she is slammed face first against the wall. Eve takes a deep breath and tried to take recourse by forcing her leg back into between the assailant’s, wrapping it around their ankle and twisting. She forces the assailant to the wall, but is quickly forced turned again, but now with her back against the wall. Eve’s eyes widen.<br/>
The tip of a blade is held at the level of her sternum. Eve’s chest retracts and expands rapidly, as she is trying to fill her lungs with oxygen and comprehend what is happening.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Hi, Eve… Long time no see.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Eve’s nostrils flared. She was looking into the face of the Russian beauty she had last seen two years ago. Not much has changed. The blonde is flawless. Eve notices the woman’s eye are dilated and are moving rapidly, as she assesses her prey.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Villanelle—what the fuck? I thought you were dead. Why are you here?”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Villanelle smirks, pulling the right side of her lips up, and leans into Eve, as she starts to slide the blade up towards Eve’s neck.<br/>
Eve stiffens, as she feels the cool metal float across the anterior portion of her neck, parallel to her skin. Villanelle pauses when it is flat against her carotid artery. Eve can feel her heart racing, can sense her pupils constricting, feels her body responding to the imminent threat of the knife. Villanelle flips the blade so that the tip is pressing lightly against her right carotid artery and lightly starts to drag the blade down her neck, towards her shoulder, and trails down along the path of her brachial artery. Eve focuses on the sleek metal grazing down her arm, glances at the gilded hit, and returns her vision to Villanelle’s cat-like eyes. Villanelle’s right eyebrow arches up with question.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Do you think I would kill you, Eve?”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I –” Eve hesitates, assessing the situation, before nodding.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Villanelle presses the blade into Eve’s arm with moderate pressure, piercing the skin lightly. Eve’s breath hitches as she takes a sharp inhale. Villanelle’s eyes flare with brightness. Trickles of blood escape from the wound. Villanelle appears entranced by the bright red, viscous fluid slowly making a path down Eve’s arm. Villanelle’s eyes find Eve’s, and it is like staring into a dark abyss. It is as if they were alone, and there are only the two of them. No murder scenes, no victims. Villanelle glances at the droplets of blood falling onto the floor in a spiculated pattern and breaks the silence in a hypnotized, sultry tone.<br/>
</p><p>“Your blood is so sexy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sorry Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe there is a chapter 2, and plans were chapters 3 and 4 have been planned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Villanelle drags her gaze back toward Eve’s face, lingering on her lips, before meeting her eyes again. Time seems to hold both women captive in silence. Villanelle breaks the moment by lowering the knife to her side and loosens her grip on Eve.</p>
<p>      Eve stares deeply into Villanelle’s soul, captivated, and proceeds to lift her left index finger and place it directly over her wound. She sucks in her breath as the nerves in her arm feel the sharp, stinging sensation of pain. The hair on her arm begins to prickle as heat moves slowly through her body, centering at her core.</p>
<p>      Villanelle directs her focus to Eve's finger. She inhales sharply as Eve traces the path of blood with her fingertip and then lifts it to her mouth, sucking off the burgundy remnants of blood with her lips. She leans forward into Eve, millimeters from having contact—<br/>BEEP. The lock on the hotel room clicks open, snapping her out of her trance. She looks longingly at Eve for a second before releasing her, whispering softly, “Sorry, Baby.”</p>
<p>      Eve watches Villanelle run through the door to the connecting room, locking it behind her, and shifts her focus to the door to the corridor as it swings open. She stands frozen in place against the wall, her heart pounding out of her chest, pupils constricting with fear, as she watches a figure enter the doorway pushing a trolley of cleaning supplies.</p>
<p>“Housekeeping! Is now a good—OH MY GOD! HELP!”</p>
<p>      Eve exhales quickly, chest relaxing with relief as she sees the maid. She reaches for her identification and holds it out, stepping forward towards the body.<br/>“I’m Detective Eve Polastri. I am investigating the murder that occurred in the hotel lobby. I was pursuing a lead, which led me to this room. Forgive me, but I need to call this in, okay?”<br/>The maid nods slowly, eyes widened in terror. She slides down to the floor and puts her hands over her head, and begins to mumble prayers in a foreign language.</p>
<p>      Eve turns towards the dead man, pulls out her phone, and calls her team to report the murder. She provides all the details she can remember, conveniently leaving out her encounter with Villanelle. She aimlessly pulls her fingers through her hair, reflecting on everything that had happened over the last three hours.</p>
<p>
  <em>Christ. Two murders in one night. It happened right in front of me. I should have done something. Maybe he wouldn’t have died if I had back up. If I had just-- </em>
</p>
<p>      Eve sighs and turns as her team enters the hotel room and starts to collect evidence. Her eye falls upon the small collection of dried blood on the floor where she had been pinned by Villanelle. There is no way she can cover up her presence in this room. Her breath hitches.</p>
<p>
  <em> Villanelle. She is alive. She was here in this room. </em>
</p>
<p>      Eve starts to breathe a little heavier as she turns her attention to the cut on her right upper arm. The blood has started to coagulate, leaving a sticky residue.</p>
<p>
  <em>She cut me. With a knife. I let her cut me with a knife. I let her cut me… and it was… fucking hot.</em>
</p>
<p>      Several days have passed. Eve has been investigating the double murders without any major developments. Life has been mundane lately. Her ex-husband is galivanting around the world with his new wife. Her house suffocates her with loneliness and memories of a man who, for lack of a better term, was boring. She goes to work in the morning, performs the same tasks, and returns home after eight hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Currently, she is in her small, disheveled office. Crime scene photos are haphazardly spread across the desk. Her eyes fall onto the man she had followed into the hotel room. Forensics have not been able to identify him. The fingerprint analysis revealed nothing. Eve had searched missing persons claims to no avail. If she is being honest with herself, she has not been focusing well. Her fingers tap endlessly on the desk, strumming frustration into the wood. Her mind is consumed with Villanelle.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder what she is doing right now. Is she still in the city? Is she alone? Did she kill these people? What made her kill these people? Why did she come back? Where has she been this past year? </em>
</p>
<p><br/>She peers out the window, lost in thought, when she realizes that though she is intrigued by all those questions, there is one question that she cannot get out of her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is she thinking about me?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all of the writers in the Killing Eve ao3 WhatsApp Chat for being so supportive and for bouncing ideas around with me! You all rock! Thank you to Voyager_Girl_J7 for editing and educating me on structure and grammar. I really appreciate your help.</p>
<p>To all the readers, I really hope you liked this. I'm still a very new writer but I already have the idea for chapters 3 and 4. Please leave me comments and let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood Of My Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 was a little more difficult for me to write, but I hope you like it! Anyway, here it is! Chapter 4 is already half done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The headline of the paper announces that there have been no new leads in the double murder case that occurred at a hotel earlier in the week. Villanelle is sitting on a park bench, wearing a fitted ivory double-breasted designer suit, holding the paper so that it shields her face and flipping through the pages nonchalantly. She glances at her watch: 7:02 AM, then peeks over the top of the paper. Her eyes are rewarded with the vision of a beautiful, slender woman with curly black hair walking towards the café across the street. She smiles predatorily.</p><p> </p><p>Over the past few days she has been observing Eve’s daily routine, tracking her movements across the city. She just wants to know everything she can. Closing her eyes for a second, she steadies her breath, and tries to calm her mind. Thoughts of Eve flow through her brain on an endless cycle. She watches as Eve places a coffee and croissant on an empty table and takes a seat. Watches Eve start to play with her phone and begin to eat her breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what she is thinking right now. Does she miss her moustache? Is she happy? Is she lonely? Is she bored? Does she feel the same things I feel? Is she thinking about me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle glances at her watch again: 7:20 AM. She knows Eve will get up shortly and head to the precinct. She wants to make a grand gesture but does not want it to be cliché. She reflects on their last encounter several nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>The events of that night did not go as planned. On the night of the murders, she had been staking out a potential jewel heist. Her target was allegedly staying in Room 807. Aaron Peele was a billionaire who owned a tech company. It was rumored that he showered his flavor of the week with luxurious jewels. Oddly enough, he never kept anyone around longer than a week. The women mysteriously became untraceable, disappearing from existence. She had been picking the lock on the safe when sounds of a struggle could be heard out in the hall, followed by the beep of the electronic lock on the door. Ducking into a bedroom closet, she unsheathed a long, curved knife that was secured in place on her thigh and held her breath as she analyzed the situation. She had heard clashes and bangs followed by a loud yelp, then footsteps rushing past the closet, and finally, the sounds of someone exiting through the connecting room. Creeping out of the closet, knife at her side, she went to investigate. Upon entering the darkly lit kitchen, a female figure had entered, stunning Villanelle in place. Standing before her was none other than Eve Polastri. Her heart had picked up its pace, pounding in her chest. Before she knew what she was doing, she had pinned Eve up against the wall. And then there was the overwhelming scent of Eve, earthy with a touch of floral. She had pressed the knife into her sternum and looked into Eve’s eyes, anticipating fear. Instead, Eve’s pupils were dilated wide, solely focused on examining her soul, and she realized that Eve’s eyes were full of desire. Her knife-wielding arm had drifted up to Eve’s neck before she had traced it down her arm and had applied enough pressure to pierce the skin, causing smooth crimson droplets to fall on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Shrieks of joy from a passing child pull Villanelle from her reflection. She scowls at the kid and notices that Eve is walking away from the café. An idea hits her as she is drumming her fingers on the side of her jaw. It’s perfect. Eve would love it. The moustache would never have declared his intentions this way. It will mean something to both of them. She pulls out her phone and starts to search for the perfect design.  Her eyes glitter with a sparkling intensity when she sees it, quickly throwing it into her cart, and paying for next-day delivery. Smiling to herself, she stands, thrusting her hands into her suit pockets, and struts down the street, following Eve at a casual pace.</p><p> </p><p>The concierge delivers the package the next afternoon. Villanelle rips open the envelope excitedly, glances at the instructions, and tosses them off the bed. She squeals with joy, stands, and places it on the desk with all its components. She flings on her dressing robe and begins to pace the room, trying to determine the best time of day to get into Eve’s house. She is impatient; sooner would be best.</p><p> </p><p>There is a glint of light that catches her eye, reflecting off the decorated curved Damascus blade that sits on her end table where she had left it that night. She strolls over and picks up the hilted handle that is marked with exquisite gold markings etched in steel. There is dried burgundy rust on the tip. She brings it to her nose and inhales the tangy, metallic scent. Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle smirks as she puts the tip of the blade to her finger, piercing it softly. Her eyes widen as bright red blood begins to pool. Eve’s blood is now in her blood.</p><p> </p><p><em>Blood of my blood</em>. Isn’t that romantic?</p><p> </p><p>She scurries over to the desk and gets ready to assemble the gift. Words cannot portray her thoughts accurately as she goes through the motions. Pouring one bottle into another, twisting the rubber top into place, wrapping it in a box lined with silk. Her finger is still bleeding a little and she applies pressure gently before sucking it clean. She swears she can feel Eve pulsating through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Later that night, Villanelle is sitting inside Eve’s bedroom closet. She had picked the lock and let herself in about an hour ago. The house was emptier than she had imagined. It felt sad and gloomy. She had walked around, touching things here and there, getting a feel for Eve’s new existence, and looking for the best place to leave her gift. She had decided to leave it on Eve’s pillow. The pillow was easily viewed from the closet and she should be able to see any reactions perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of a door creaking open and closed followed by light footsteps on the stairs reach Villanelle and she smiles softly. Her eyes flicker, landing on Eve as she enters the bedroom and rummages through her dresser before pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.</p><p> </p><p>Eve freezes while unbuttoning her shirt and Villanelle inhales quickly. She watches as Eve hesitates but picks up the box, gently lifting out the gift. Hanging from a white gold chain is a smooth crystal heart. She stares intently as Eve leans forward to get a closer view. Light catches the crystal, illuminating a pink hue from its core.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle is disappointed at first when Eve recognizes what it is and appears horrified, dropping it on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Her pulse quickens soon after, because Eve’s facial features soften and she picks up the necklace, touching it gently.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle sits back, satisfied, as Eve finally fastens the necklace and lets the pendant settle on her chest--the pendant that holds Villanelle’s blood at its center—close to her heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I appreciate any comments or feedback. </p><p>Shout out if you know where 'blood of my blood" comes from!</p><p>Special thanks to Lexus for editing, giving me tips on writing, and honest feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Real Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle finally has a conversation with Eve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve admires the necklace in the mirror and fingers it lightly. Her pupils dilate, her pulse quickens, the blood vessels in her limbs constrict, directing her blood flow to her heart and her cunt. She hears a soft sigh and freezes in her tracks, looking over her shoulder in the mirror. The room is completely quiet. Did she imagine it?</p><p>“Villanelle?”</p><p>Several seconds pass and the air begins to feel heavier, as if all the oxygen in the room has disappeared. Villanelle extracts herself from the closet and smiles lazily.           </p><p>“Hi, Eve.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Wow, Eve. I got you a gift. A thank you would be nice.”</p><p>“What are you doing in my house?”</p><p>“I came to see you. I missed you.”</p><p>Eve shakes her head in frustration. “You can’t do this. I need answers, Villanelle. You can’t just walk back into my life after disappearing a year ago and give me a necklace full of blood as an apology! I deserve more than that.”</p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p>Eve sighs exasperated. “Everything. Why did you leave?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Frowning, Eve moves to lean against her wardrobe. “You don’t know?”</p><p>“I—not really?” Villanelle sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving Eve’s face, hesitating before speaking. “I took contracts outside of this country. I wanted power. I wanted to forget you, because I feel things with you and I’ve never felt that way before.”</p><p>Eve’s throat constricts. It feels like she cannot breathe. She forces oxygen in and out of her lungs. “And now?”</p><p>Villanelle stands, approaches Eve with swaying hips, lifts her hands, and cups Eve’s jaw in one of them. She traces her fingers down a strong jaw, along a smooth neck, down a strong sternum, and begins to fondle the necklace. “I realized that we are the same.”</p><p>Eve breaks the moment and steps backward. “God, I should arrest you for murder.”</p><p>“I did not kill anyone.”</p><p>“Liar. Why did you kill those men?”</p><p>“I didn’t. I was stealing jewels from Aaron Peel. Wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p>Eve is hesitant. Can she believe Villanelle? The woman <em>had</em> left without a trace the year before. The list of crimes was long, but it had never included <em>murder.</em></p><p>“You really didn’t kill them?”</p><p>“I swear, I would tell you if I did. I am proud of my work. These men, they are not mine.”</p><p>“Mmm. I—I think I believe you. But if it wasn’t you, then who killed them”</p><p>“Ah. I think we are dealing with something much bigger than me. There is an organization that calls themselves The Twelve. Have you heard of them?”</p><p>Eve shakes her head, eyes glued to Villanelle’s face, hanging onto every word she says.</p><p>“Well, it’s a secret organization so nobody knows anything, really. But they say there are twelve powerful men that lead the organization and order random murders and crimes to be performed.”</p><p>“To what end?”</p><p>“Chaos, I guess. They never leave enough evidence to be tracked down.”</p><p>“How do you know about them then?”</p><p>Villanelle shrugs. She starts to walk toward Eve, forcing them both into motion until Eve’s body is flush with the wall, her own only centimeters away. With a snap of her hand she has the Damascus blade out of its sheath, pressing against Eve’s sternum, the white gold strands of the necklace on either side. “I have given you answers, Eve. I have given you my blood. What more do you want?”</p><p>Eve is paralyzed with the intoxicating scent of cedar and sandalwood. She looks into the depths of sparkling hazel eyes, reading their wants and desires, revealing their empty truth. She flicks her gaze down to Villanelle’s lips.</p><p> She knows what she wants… and she intends to get it.</p><p>She leans forwards and gently captures Villanelle’s lips with her own. They are softer than she had imagined, and she wants more. She brings her arms around Villanelle’s neck.</p><p>Villanelle is surprised by the sudden pressure on her lips. Her brain is short circuiting as she realizes that Eve, <em>Eve</em>, is kissing her. She finally recovers from the shock, dropping the blade on the bed, and places her hands on Eve’s waist, pulling her closer until their hips are flush, and increases the pressure on her lips. Licking along Eve’s bottom lip, she is rewarded with the sweet taste of cherry lip gloss. Her nerve endings are firing rapidly, making her feel invigorated; alive. The world ceases to exist outside of this room. She gently pulls on Eve’s bottom lip with her teeth as she draws away, mesmerized by the look of awe on that beautiful face.</p><p>              “Are you sure?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you first and foremost to my readers who keep coming back. I really appreciate it! Thank you to Voyager_Girl_J7 for editing and correcting my errors, for teaching me about writing. Thank you to Villanon for providing excellent feedback. Lastly, thanks to all in the WhatsApp chat that put up with my millions of questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Her Blood Calls To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW! <br/> TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD AND KNIFEPLAY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve launches forward, crashing into Villanelle, pushing her onto the bed. She quickly crawls on top of the startled woman and settles onto her hips.</p>
<p>“Am I sure? Am I <em>sure</em>? Yes I’m fucking sure. It’s all I have thought about for the last fucking year, for god’s sake. I’ve imagined a million different—“</p>
<p>Villanelle interrupts her, by leaning up, and pressing their lips together. Without a moment’s notice, she is flipping them so that Eve is on her back, settled underneath of her strong thighs. Satisfied that she has taken control of the situation, she starts to pull her fingers through Eve’s hair.</p>
<p>“You are so sexy when you’re angry.”</p>
<p>Villanelle gently pulls one of the curls that surrounds Eve’s face. She watches it spring back into place with admiration. Her eyes are alight with desire, the need to consume this gorgeous woman in between her legs. Her voice deepens as she says, “I have masturbated about you a lot over the past year. There are soo many things I want to do you.”</p>
<p>Eve’s eyes widen at this admission. Her fingers start to pull on the locks of hair that are hanging over her. Sliding a thin piece of hair behind Villanelle’s ear, she leans forward and whispers,</p>
<p>“Show me, Villanelle. Show me what you wanted to do to me. Show me how to fuck you…”.</p>
<p>The energy in the room explodes with heat, passion, ferocity. Villanelle loses control and savagely starts to remove their clothing, not caring one bit if she ripped it into shreds. Shirts, bras, pants are tossed haphazardly around the room, all while she trails kisses along Eve’s neck. She intentionally leans back on her heels and settles her core to rest on Eve’s hips, hypnotized by the vision of the naked beauty underneath her thighs. The warmth of her wetness starts to pool underneath of her, making them both aware of her desire. Villanelle tries to reign in her excitement, reminding herself that Eve has never been with a woman, that she needs to go slow.</p>
<p>Eve goes to reach forward for Villanelle but hesitates, before asking softly, “May I?”</p>
<p>Villanelle is curious. She inspects Eve’s face for a clue as to what she is going to do.</p>
<p>Eve reaches her hands out and runs them both slowly up Villanelle’s thighs, landing on her hips. She sees Villanelle’s nipples stiffen and reaches up to flick one gently. She trails the other hand down and lightly slides her fingers through Villanelle’s folds, brushing across her clit softly.</p>
<p>Villanelle shudders with pleasure as electrical sensations course through her body.</p>
<p>Eve removes her fingers covered with Villanelle’s slickness and starts to draw images absentmindedly on her abdomen with it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Eve?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never touched a woman before. I wanted to know what it felt like.”</p>
<p>“Mmm you won’t be able to say that anymore. Not when I’m done with you.”</p>
<p>Villanelle leans forward, kisses Eve deeply, and begins to lick down her neck, down her chest, down around each areola. She blows gently on Eve’s nipples and is delighted to see them harden instantly. Popping a nipple into her mouth, she begins to suck and flick it lightly with her tongue, eliciting a heavy groan from Eve.</p>
<p>“Villanelle… Don’t… stop…. That feels amazing.”</p>
<p>Villanelle laughs and switches her attention to the other nipple, while continuing to lightly massage the other breast.</p>
<p>Eve’s breathing becomes more rapid. She has never felt pleasure like this in the past.</p>
<p>“Villanelle, I need you.”</p>
<p>“What do you need, Eve”</p>
<p>“I need you to touch me.”</p>
<p>Villanelle nips at the nipple in front of her, causing Eve to squeak.</p>
<p>“I am touching you, Eve.”</p>
<p>Eve is having trouble grasping the concept of English.  The throbbing in between her legs is so intense. She needs her to touch her, to fuck her.</p>
<p>“Villanelle!”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to touch you like this?”</p>
<p>Villanelle shifts her body down, straddling Eve’s thigh, and stares at the black lacy underwear covering the woman’s pussy. She reaches forward to pull the panties aside and slides her finger through Eve’s folds.</p>
<p>Eve nods, speechless. Her pussy is radiating heat and is dripping wet.</p>
<p>Villanelle pulls her fingers to her face, inhales the sweet musky scent of Eve, and licks her fingers clean, delighted to find that Eve tastes as good she smells. She wants more. Needs more. Losing her self-control, she quickly removes the underwear and pulls Eve’s thighs over her shoulders.</p>
<p> Using her tongue, she licks the arousal off of Eve’s thighs, before diving into Eve’s center, and lapping up her slickness. She brings her tongue up to Eve’s clit and begins to circle it softly before increasing pressure. Eventually, she begins to alternate between light licks and heavy licks, causing Eve to lift her hips off of the bed. Villanelle smiles and holds Eve to the bed. Flicking her clit quickly several more times, Villanelle can feel that Eve is getting close. She starts to suck on Eve’s clit.</p>
<p>Eve is trying to focus on Villanelle’s head in between her legs. No one has ever been this attentive to her pleasure. Her orgasm is nearing closer and she tries to tell Villanelle, but all that comes out of her mouth is a loud moan, followed by “V”.</p>
<p>Villanelle glances at Eve, surprised at the new nickname, and sees that her eyes are closed. She gently bites Eve’s clit, causing Eve’s eye to open wide with surprise.</p>
<p> “Do not stop looking at me, Eve. This is important.”</p>
<p>Eve nods her understanding and maintains eye contact. It’s not hard to keep her eyes focused on the goddess who is tongue deep in her cunt.</p>
<p>Villanelle increases pressure on Eve’s clit with her tongue and without warning, plunges two fingers knuckle deep into her pussy. She starts to move in. Out. Quicker. She curls her fingers forward. And then she feels the muscles contract</p>
<p>“Yes, Eve, come for me, baby!”</p>
<p>Eve is screaming Villanelle’s name over and over. An electric current traverses her entire body. Her brain can only feel the intense pleasure that is radiating from her pussy to her fingers and toes. Everything else ceases to exist.</p>
<p>Villanelle works her though her orgasm, beginning to slow her movements, as Eve comes back to reality. Satisfied with her work, she licks all of the come from Eve’s cunt before sliding her body up to lay next to Eve.</p>
<p>Eve leans over and licks the come off of Villanelle’s lips, and is pleased to see the look of surprise on the young woman’s face.</p>
<p>“What did you think?”</p>
<p>“ I think that was the best orgasm I ever had.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. I am the best at sex. I have been told many times”</p>
<p>“Asshole.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you like me, remember?”</p>
<p>“Mmm”</p>
<p>Overcome with a sudden sense of confidence, Eve crawls over Villanelle and straddles her hips. She kisses her, then deepens the kiss, all while moving her hands down Villanelle’s body, exploring her curves. She reaches over and picks up the knife that had lay forgotten next to them on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Placing the knife on Villanelle’s sternum, she pulls away and sits up.</p>
<p>Villanelle glances at the knife before returning her gaze to Eve.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do with that?”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Villanelle stares into the deep dark eyes in front of her, a soul with an endless abyss.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do”</p>
<p>Eve starts to pull the blade down around V’s abdomen. The pressure is not enough to break the skin at all, just enough to cause goosebumps. She glances down at her own arm and sees the scabbing wound that Villanelle had left on her earlier in the week.</p>
<p>Villanelle makes the connection before Eve can say anything.</p>
<p>“Yes. Do it. Give me a matching mark.”</p>
<p>Eve drags the flat edge of the blade across Villanelle’s breasts, the cool steel stimulating her nipples.</p>
<p>Villanelle shivers with pleasure but tries to stay as still as possible. She wants Eve to use the blade, to feel the pain, to see the blood, to become joined as one with matching scars.</p>
<p>The blade flows across her neck softly before being placed against Villanelle’s right arm, mirroring Eve’s wound.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Villanelle nods.</p>
<p>As soon as Eve sees the start of the nod, she presses the knife in with firm pressure. The layers of skin start to split, and droplets of crimson red appear.</p>
<p>Villanelle inhales sharply as she feels the pain, but exhales with a moan.</p>
<p>Eve tosses the dagger onto the end table. Blood is slowly streaming from the cut. She pushes her finger into the wound, causing V to startle, and is delighted when the warm flow encases her finger. An idea enters her mind and she know it will drive Villanelle crazy. She takes her finger and slowly draws a line on her abdomen. Swiping the wound for more blood, she proceeds to connect lines and create new ones. She sits back onto Villanelle’s hips and admires her handiwork. Just under Villanelle’s breasts, her name, EVE, is written with V’s blood. It stands out against her smooth pale skin and looks sexy as hell.</p>
<p>“God, you’re beautiful”, Eve muttered before placing her finger into Villanelle’s mouth, allowing her to suck her finger clean of the blood. The smooth warmth of her tongue makes Eve want to touch her everywhere.</p>
<p>“I want to make you come, V”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’m so close already, Eve. The things you do to me…”</p>
<p>Eve isn’t sure what she is doing but decides in a split second, that she wants to undo Villanelle. She slides two fingers through Villanelle’s drenched pussy. She enters her easily and starts to fuck her at a rapid pace. Curling her fingers forward, she circles her clit with her thumb.</p>
<p>Villanelle starts to pant, as the throbbing builds in between her legs, A balance between pleasure in her cunt and the stinging sensation from the cut on her arm threatens to undo her quickly. She is on the brink of orgasm.</p>
<p>Keeping her fingers knuckle deep, Eve leans down and swipes her cunt with her tongue, landing on her clit and flicking it quickly over and over again. </p>
<p>Villanelle explodes, moaning with pleasure, her cunt gripping Eve’s fingers like a vice. She is unable to form any words other than “Eve”, which she repeats like a mantra.</p>
<p>Eve slows her movements and waits until Villanelle breathes out slowly, finally relaxing from the intense orgasm.</p>
<p>“You’ve seriously never have been with a woman before?”</p>
<p>“Nope. You are my first, V.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I wouldn’t have known. I like when you call me V. No one has called me that before. It’s sexy. ”</p>
<p>“Ha, you’re sexy, V. You’re so fucking beautiful, it hurts.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she rolls off of V and went to get off the bed.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I need to get antiseptic and a Band-Aid. You’re still bleeding a little.”</p>
<p>Coming back with the supplies, Eve soothingly washes the wound with a warm washcloth, erasing the dried blood trail that ran down Villanelle’s arm.  Taking the antiseptic, she gently applies it to the cut, before placing a pressure dressing.</p>
<p>Villanelle eyes her tentatively and sighs. “No one has ever taken care of me before.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…Probably because you didn’t let them.”</p>
<p>Villanelle tenses up in response.</p>
<p>Eve notices, glances at Villanelle’s face, pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and gathers her into her arms.</p>
<p>“I will take care of you from now on. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed.”</p>
<p>Eve lays down next to Villanelle and eases her back against the other woman. It feels nice. Comforting. The two women snuggle close together and fall asleep more easily than they have in months.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bright sunshine streams into the bedroom, warming it gradually as the sun rises. Eve awakens slowly, memories of the night before dancing through her mind. She rolls over to pull Villanelle close and is met with an empty space. All that remains on the bed is a handwritten note.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry, baby. XX </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!! This may be the end of this story... I haven't quite decided yet, but work has been picking up for me and it's become a little hectic. Plus, I have another idea in mind that I would like to explore. Please let me know your thoughts. This was one of my first smut attempts so hope it reads okay!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, soooo? Let me know what you think and if it should continue...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>